


B is for 221B

by wendyfromthestargate



Series: A-Z of johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, everthing can talk, john has a nice arse, laughing, pov 221b, smiley face - Freeform, the mirror - Freeform, the mirror is like sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyfromthestargate/pseuds/wendyfromthestargate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are out so the flat starts talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of this series  
> Hope you enjoy

It was a quiet winters morning at 221B Baker street. John and Sherlock were out running around London and Mrs Hudson was visiting her sister. 

"Well this is pleasant." One of the walls said looking around.  
"Wait so I'm not the only thing that can talk?" The mirror said to the wall.  
"No why would you be.All of us can talk." The sofa said as if it was the most obvious thing I the world.  
"Oh,ok. So everything here can talk?"  
"YES." Everything in the room shouted at the mirror.  
"Alright,no need to shout."  
"Well we did try to tell you but you don't listen at all." The sofa said fed up.  
"We have been talking for month now and you have only just noticed." The fireplace said.  
"Is it me or is the mirror just like Sherlock?" The skull on the table said."It doesn't listen and it keeps on looking at John's arse."  
"How dare you i have never looked at John's arse!"The mirror shouted at the skull." And i am nothing like Sherlock. That brat is horrible to me. He throws balls at me and shouts."  
"That's nothing he jumps on me and doesn't move for hours if not days." The sofa complained.  
"HE KEEPS EYE'S IN ME!" The microwave shouted into the living room.After that every single thing in the flat was shouting out why there life was the worst.  
"PLEASE SHUT UP.!"Screamed the smiley face on the wall."You guys have nothing to to complain about. I had a life before I came here, I had dreams. I wanted to be a beautiful piece of art on the side of a wall, but no I was painted it this flat with one purpose, to be a target of Sherlock's shooting.  
You guys get everything you could possible want. Mr skull the other day I saw John clean you by hand and mirror John constantly looks at you and you love it. John does nothing to me he, can't but he does every for you all of you and your still not happy, so I want you to think before you talk please and leave me alone."  
"The face is right you know we take things for granted." The skull sighed.  
All of a sudden everything went quite, because they herd giggling down the stairs.  
"I can't believe you did that Sherlock." John giggled running up the stairs.  
"Well you have to agree that horse shit does suit Anderson." Sherlock size running after John. He grabbed johns hips and pulled him into a kiss.  
"John I think its time for you to put your beautiful butt into use." Sherlock whispered into johns ear and walked him to the bedroom door.  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
